Don Kanonji
| image = | race =Human | birthday =March 23''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 62 | gender =Male | height =185 cm (6'1") | weight =71 kg (156 lbs) | blood type =B | affiliation =Ghost Bust TV Show | occupation =Spirit Medium, TV Star | previous team = Karakura Superheroes, Karakura-Raizer Team | base of operations =Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | education =N/A | signature skill =Kan'onball | manga debut = Volume 4, Chapter 27 | anime debut =Episode 10 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Shigeru Chiba | english voice = Michael Sorich }} , real name Bleach manga; Volume 5, Kanonji's character profile, is a popular spirit medium who hosts a television show called , often referred to simply as . Appearance Tall and thin, Kanonji has deep-set eyes and a moustache, but is not handsome at all. He wears glasses and a variety of flashy outfits and hats. He sometimes wears a cape as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 14 He also carries a staff. Personality Kanonji is well meaning and genuinely tries to be the hero, refusing to run away because, as he explains to Ichigo, that he cannot run away because of his fame, because 1 in every 4 people watch his show, and little children learn lessons of courage.Bleach anime; Episode 10 He is deeply mortified when he learns that the method he used to rid ghosts, thinking he was sending spirits to heaven, actually caused those spirits to become Hollows. His trademark pose is to cross both arms over his chest and laugh "BOHAHAHAHA!!" boisterously and deeply, as does his fans. His catch phrase is "Smells like bad spirits!" He also uses other phrases, "Spirits are always with you!!" and the like. He also introduces himself as "The New Century's Premier Spiritualist". His knowledge of Hollow and Shinigami has been steadily increasing following his encounter with Ichigo. Kanonji likes to watch Kabuki plays and designs his own clothes. He likes gorgonzola gnocchi and has a knack for quickly separating the top and bottom halves of Apollo chocolates while eating them. History Born Kanonji Misao, he took the stage name Misaomaru. He attended graduate school in Japan and then went overseas where he was a show model. He later returned to Japan and took on his current persona as a spirit medium on his own television show, which was watched by 25% of Japan's population at its peak. Plot Agent of the Shinigami Arc As part of a live filming of his episode, Don Kanonji comes to Karakura Town and a burnt-out hospital for a special exorcism. The hospital contains a Demi-Hollow, which Don Kanonji attempts to exorcise by plunging his "Super Spirit Stick" into the Demi-Hollow's chest hole, causing him severe pain and widening the hollow-hole on its chest. This accelerates his transformation into a Hollow, which otherwise would not have happened, according to Rukia, for another four months. Ichigo, who was accompanying his family to the shooting, attempts to stop him but Kanonji's security intervenes. Urahara assists Ichigo by ejecting his Shinigami form from his human body. However, Ichigo is too late to stop Kanonji and the Demi-Hollow disappears. Neither the crowd, nor Kanonji realizes what has actually happened and the former cheers a successful exorcism. However, the Demi-Hollow reappears on the roof of the hospital as a full fledged Hollow. Realizing that the fight is not yet finished, Kanonji attempts to continue the battle. Kanonji pushes Ichigo out of the way, proclaiming that he will fend off the dangerous spirit, whom he thinks is the "boss" of the spirit he defeated and has come to seek revenge. Ichigo interferes and they both insist that the other run away. Even as Ichigo does the bulk of the fighting, Kanonji explains that he cannot run away because little children learn lessons of courage from him and he cannot let them down. Ichigo accepts Kanonji's reasoning and they both continue to fight the Hollow together. Eventually, the fight moves to the roof. During the roof-top battle, Ichigo finds himself incapacitated by the Hollow's goo like excretion that fuses his sword and arm to his body. It is then that Kanonji reveals that he is not without powers of his own and, after momentarily distracting the Hollow by prying its jaws open with his spirit stick, summons his "Kanonji-ryuu Final Super Attack: Kanon ball!!!". After a somewhat impressive show of light, a tiny ball of energy slowly approaches the dubious Ichigo, which then lands on the green goo and explodes, freeing Ichigo. However, the Hollow had by that stage recovered and turns on Kanonji, batting him aside, but the recovered Ichigo makes short work of the Hollow. Kanonji is largely unscathed and recovers quickly, following the Hollow's defeat. At first Kanonji dances in joy but then notices that the Hollow exterior crumbles away to reveal the earth-bound ghost that Kanonji had thought he expelled from earlier. Ichigo explains what had actually happened and how Kanonji was responsible for accelerating the Demi-Hollow's transformation into a Hollow. Don Kanonji is grieved by a lifetime of failures, because he had not understood what he had been doing. Ichigo tells him to go back to his earnest crowd and continue being the hero that he had prided himself on being. Don Kanonji thanks him for everything, for inspiring him with his strength, wit and bravery. The two shake hands and Kanonji promises to make Ichigo his number one pupil, an offer which Ichigo notes is a demotion as earlier Kanonji had regarded him as his partner. Before departing, Ichigo is forced to take a Don Kanonji fan club card, signed “to my #1 pupil”.Bleach manga; Volume 4, chapter 33, end of chapter sketch Following the shooting, Kanonji tracks Ichigo down by bribing Rukia. However, Ichigo evades him and uses the appearance of a Hollow to quickly escape. Kanonji then meets Yuzu and Isshin, both of whom are fans of his.Bleach manga; Chapter 33 Isshin get's along specially well with Kanonji due to both of them having a taste for flashy cloths.Bleach manga; Chapter 33, volume sketch Sensing that Ichigo was not around, Kanonji comes to Karakura Town to defend it while Ichigo is away. He quickly recruits Karin, Jinta and Ururu to form the Karakura Superheroes. Using the children's powers, he is able to defeat a number of Hollows and is efficient enough to get to the Hollows before Zennosuke Kurumadani, the Shinigami who replaced Rukia as the resident protector Shinigami of Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 88.5 Hueco Mundo Arc Kanonji is recruited by Urahara Kisuke to project Karakura Town while Ichigo is in Hueco Mundo as Karakura-Raizer Spirit. Kanonji appears in the nick of time to rescue Kon, aka Karakura-Raizer, when the latter was being tormented by a flock of flying-Hollows.Bleach anime; Episode 213 He then assists Kon to assault the Giant Hollow Fortress by staying behind with Ururu to take on the numerous Hollows outside the fortress as the others assaulted the fortress interior. Following their victory, Urahara puts Kanonji to sleep along with the other humans of Karakura Town.Bleach anime; Episode 214 Fake Karakura Town Arc While as Tatsuki is being threatened by Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, Don Kanonji blasts Aizen with one of his Kan'onballs and reveals himself with one of his catchphrases, "Spirits are always with you!!", much to the surprise of Ichimaru and Tatsuki. The blast, however, has little effect on Aizen, who questions his identity. Kanonji is about to explain who he is when he is interrupted by Tatsuki, who asks him why he is here. As the two argue, Kanonji is hit with the overwhelming reiatsu of Aizen. Kanonji tells Tatsuki to run while she tells him that there is nothing he can do against Aizen. Kanonji refuses to run away, as he says that heroes who run away from battle would not be called heroes by children. With his Super Spirit Stick in hand, he charges Aizen. Aizen causally tells him that if he were to touch him, he would cease to exist. Before Kanonji's attack reaches Aizen, he is stopped by Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 12-19 's arrival.]] Kanonji asks her what a girl is doing there, saying that danger is not a place for a girly girl to be around. Rangiku tells him to leave, but when he attempts to protest, she becomes angry and orders him to take Tatsuki and Michiru Ogawa away, criticizing his appearance in the process. Kanonji agrees to leave, but tells her to call for him if things become dangerous, prompting Rangiku to throw a drinks can at him. He leaves, claiming that it did not hurt.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, pages 3-5 After escaping, Tatsuki tells him to put her down, as she can now walk. He tells her not to overdo it, but she headbutts him when he continues to refuse to put her down, complaining that he never hears things the first time. Keigo Asano then arrives carrying the Zanpakutō of Zennosuke Kurumadani. At Keigo's behest, they run from the approaching Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 15-17 They meet up with Chizuru and Mizuiro Kojima. When Mizuiro reveals that he has stun guns, Tatsuki tells him that they would be useless against Aizen, saying that Kanonji's staff was partly destroyed just from being near it. Kanonji corrects her, saying that it is a stick, not a staff. When Aizen appears before them again, Mizuiro ignites a gas canister with a lighter, Kanonji carries Michiru away. The group then run away with Zennosuke Kurumadani after the Shinigami attempts to stop Aizen with his Shikai.Bleach manga; chapter 413, pages 3-18 When Aizen encounters the group again, Ichigo arrives. He notices the members of the group, including Kanonji, and tells them to remain where they are.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 1-7 Ichigo then forces Aizen to move to another location.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 15-19 Equipment : Don Kanonji's special melee attack. He shocks the enemy with a golden stick infused with spiritual energy and can completely destroy a lesser Hollow with it. The Super Spirit Stick was reduced to ash when Kanonji attempted to attack Aizen with it in Karakura Town. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Power: Initially, Kanonji appears to have little to no spiritual power. However, while fighting a Hollow with Ichigo, Ichigo stated that the Hollow was going after people with high spirit energy like Kanonji and himself. Kanonji's spiritual power was high enough to allow him to move, even while under the influence of a transformed Sōsuke Aizen's spiritual pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 18 : Don Kanonji's special attack, consisting of a tiny ball of sky-blue light that moves slowly before exploding with a surprising amount of power. While assuming the Karakura-Raizer Spirit alias he calls the technique . : Called the "Fatal Attack of Justice", Don Kanonji fires two Kan'onballs simultaneously. Appearance in Other Media In the video game Bleach: Dark Souls, Don Kanonji is an unlockable character. His speed and attacks make him one of the stronger characters. He has a ratings gauge that affects his special attacks and damage, as well as taunts that can raise ratings. His Karakura Super Attack is the strongest in the game, being able to defeat weaker characters like Ririn in only a single blow. He also appears on the game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom as a guest, and playable character. He is a technique type and unlike in Bleach: Dark Souls, is considerably weak. His Sp. Attack consist of attacks from the Karakura Superheroes. He also makes Fujimaru or Matsuri his Number Two pupil, similarly to Ichigo. He also helps in the twins' Bankai training. In one of the sessions, Fujimaru/Matsuri is drastically weakened, making Don Kanonji and Kon seemingly more powerful. Urahara asks him/her to defeat them in that state, and also (indirectly) to figure out how his medicine worked so it became possible to defeat them. Trivia *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "L'Arlesienne Suite #2" by George Bizet. Quotes *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Every week, when it is time, they stick to the TV. They watch my actions in the comfort of their families after dinner. Children watch my actions and their hearts leap. They see me stand up to evil spirits and... they know what courage is...! Do you understand, boy? With them watching, I can't run away from the enemy...!"Bleach manga; Chapter 31, page 12 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I have abilities... I can understand the difference between myself and the enemy. However, boy... your ideas made an impression on me! The way of fighting where one thinks people's safety first indiscriminately... your way of fighting is befitting of a hero! Allow me to call you battle buddy."Bleach manga; Chapter 31, pages 18-19 * "Sorry to keep all of my viewers waiting. Your Don Kanonji, my Don Kanonji, everyone's Don Kanonji has returned! IIII haaaave reeeturrrned!!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 13 *(To Tatsuki Arisawa) "...Run away? Do you speak those words to a hero such as myself? What an uninformed girl. I shall enlighten you. A hero who runs away from battle will not be called a hero by the children."Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 16-17 References Navigation de:Don Kanonji es:Don Kanonji fr:Don Kanonji Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male